Episode:Here's Lookin' at You, Kid
|image = |caption = When a peeping tom targets all of the neigborhood women -- except Peg -- Al sarcastically offers the reason why in "Here's Lookin' at You, Kid" in Season 3 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 3 |episode = 22 |overall = 57 |network = FOX |production = 3.22 |imdb = tt0642286 |guests = LaRue Stanley Shirley Prestia Dolores Albin HealyCunningham Luann Lee |airdate = May 21, 1989 |writers = Jeanne Baruch & Jeanne Romano & Len O'Neill |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Life's a Beach" |next = "Hot Off the Grill" (Season 4 premiere) }} is the 22nd episode of Season 3 of Married...With Children, also the 57th overall series episode. Also the Season 3 finale, the episode originally aired on FOX on August 27, 1989, right before the season four premiere (even though it was taped as the final episode of season three). Directed by Gerry Cohen, the episode was written by Jeanne Baruch & Jeanne Romano & Len O'Neill. Synopsis The neighborhood women become the targets of a Peeping Tom — except for Peg, who takes it as a sign that she's not attractive anymore. Meanwhile, Al convinces Bud to help Kelly with her studies. Full episode summary When a serial peeper is on the loose, Al makes the ultimate sacrifice to alleviate Peggy's despair about being the only one not fall victim. Bud must tutor Kelly so she can pass to the next grade; unfortunately in order to make room, new information pushes out old, basic knowledge. Recurring cast/Guest stars Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades Guest starring *LaRue Stanley as Fanny *Shirley Prestia as Marsha *Dolores Albin as Mrs. McGinty *Healy Cunningham as Lois *Luann Lee as Fifi Trivia *This episode's title is a quote from the film, Casablanca. *Bud mentions to Al that due to Kelly's limited capacity to retain information, that she looses basic information to obtain the new knowledge and eventually forgets who Al is and doesn't recognize the sound of a doorbell. This would later be seen again in the season 8 finale, Kelly Knows Something when Al tries to teach Kelly about sports trivia. *One of the neighborhood women, Fifi, is played by Luann Lee, who was the Playboy's Playmate of the Month for January 1987. *Kelly confuses U.S. President Thomas Jefferson with George Jefferson from the TV series The Jeffersons. *Kelly sings The Jeffersons theme song, Movin' On Up after telling Al and Peg about Thomas Jefferson. *Kelly tells Al and Peg that Thomas Jefferson's wife was black, mistaking her for Louise "Weezy" Jefferson. *Peg sings "Love For Sale" by Cole Porter while in the bathroom as Al tries to peep her. Goofs *Peggy mentions the first night that she left a ladder for the peeper. However that ladder can only be seen the second time, when Al peeps her. *Al is standing on a ladder outside his own bedroom window pretending to be a peeping Tom. Peg pushes the ladder back and Al falls. Had they really been on the second floor, Al's fall would have made a very wide arc, due to the height of the ladder. Instead, Al falls back immediately in a tight arc, revealing that the prop ladder he's actually on is only a few feet tall. External Links * *''Here's Lookin' at You, Kid'' on Bundyology *''Here's Lookin' at You, Kid - First Draft Script'' on albundy.net *''Here's Lookin' at You, Kid - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#58 Here's Lookin' at You, Kid'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 3 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season finale Category:Episodes